


Platform 9 3/4

by lehuit



Series: Hex If You Will [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: What exactly happened when they received their Hogwarts letter and when they were on the Hogwarts Express.





	1. One Gryffindor and Two Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Every chapter is focused on each line. 95, 96, 97 and 98 & 99\. The older ones may appear on the following chapters because they are a year high than the rest. Questions and clarifications about this. Please don't hesitate to comment down. I will gladly answer!

The day Choi Seungcheol received his Hogwarts Letter is just a typical day for him. He just finished playing Quidditch with his older brother. They were walking back to their house when his father gestured him to come. 

"Your mom will be delighted to know you'll be going to her Alma Mater." Mr. Choi said and patted his back. Seungcheol looked at the letter, it looks exactly like what his mother showed him ages ago. His name, Choi Seungcheol, written at the back of the envelope. 

"I bet you'll be in Gryffindor like Mother." His older brother said and smiled cheekily. 

"Beat their asses in Quidditch, Cheol." He added, it was his turn to grin and nodded. He's exuberant, it's been his dream to study in Hogwarts, it was the most perfect school his Mother said. 

When Yoon Jeonghan had his letter, he was sleeping soundly when his mother and father went barging into his room, waving the envelope happily. 

"Hogwarts Hogwarts!" His father singsong while flaunting the envelope in his face. He yawned and snatched the envelope. 

"Your aunts and uncles are on their way here! We are going to celebrate!" His mother, who's a veela, said. 

"Is it even necessary?" He groaned and lied back down to his bed. 

"Of course, son! It's Hogwarts! The most prestigious school of witchcraft and wizardry!" His father sounds more excited than his mother, causing him to grunt more. Not that he doesn't like Hogwarts, he's glad and excited but the thing is his parents barged in and wants to celebrate at 6 in the morning. He wants to sleep more than jumped up and down and sing the school hymn like what his parents are exactly doing.

Hong Jisoo never planned to study in Hogwarts, on the other hand. He was expecting to have his Ilvermorny acceptance letter, in a matter of fact. It was Sunday morning, his mother and grandmother were discussing about some no-majs encounters of the aurors. The family owl just entered by the open window, at its beak is letter addressed to Hong Jisoo. 

"Josh." His mother called him by his English name. 

"It's from Hogwarts." His grandmother scanned the letter. Jisoo asked for it respectfully, his grandmother gladly gave it to him. Jisoo grinned and opened the envelope eagerly. He never expected but always wanted to visit the said school, now he's probably going to study there. He couldn't wait to start, he glanced at his family who are smiling sweetly at him.

"I guess I need to learn more about Hogwarts." He said. 

-  
Seungcheol visited Diagon Alley with his Mother to purchase the requirements he needs and the robes. He's been trying to persuade his Mother to buy him a broomstick even if it was clear in the letter that they are not yet allowed to have their own brooms which Seungcheol thinks is lame. He grew up playing Quidditch with his father and older brother. He knows how to maneuver a broom but still, it's a no from his Mother. 

"Go ahead and get your robes measured while I buy your books. I'll meet you at Olivander's." His Mother said and lightly pushed him inside Madam Malkin's. It wasn't that crowded with students but there are two students who are getting measured. 

"Stand here, dear." Madam Malkin said, pointing at the platform. Seungcheol stood straight and let the measuring tape do its thing, he glanced in his left and the blonde guy smiled at him. 

"First year?" He asked, Seungcheol nodded. 

"That guy in your right is a first year as well. Guess we're batchmates now." He added with not much of enthusiasm but full of sarcasm. 

"I'm Jeonghan, he's Jisoo. You are?" Seungcheol quickly glanced at his right, Jisoo offered him a small smile and look back in the mirror. 

"Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol." Seungcheol answered. 

"You two already knew each other?" It was his turn to ask. 

"No, he just asked my name when I got here. I guess he's a potential Hufflepuff. Overly friendly." Jisoo said with a mocking tone, Jeonghan smiled slyly and glanced over Seungcheol and Jisoo.

"I prefer to call you both my connections. We're not yet friends, you haven't prove yourself worthy for the title." Jeonghan shrugged and went down from the platform. 

"I'll both see you on the train. Especially you, Jisoo. I hope we're on the same house. You seem," Jeonghan paused,"Fun." He waved good bye and went to his parents. 

"I don't think he'll be fitting for a Hufflepuff." Seungcheol said after Jeonghan and his parents leave. Jisoo chuckled at him. 

"I was being sarcastic, Seungcheol. He sure is a Slytherin, with that snarky and witty remarks for his." Jisoo took his coat off the couch and wears it. 

"It was nice knowing you, Seungcheol. See you around, I suppose." Jisoo bid his goodbye as well. Seungcheol didn't fail to notice the slight accent of Jisoo. He wonders if Jisoo didn't grow up in London. Seungcheol is somehow glad he met the two, he's been anxious about not knowing anyone on the first day but he pays no mind for his worries since his Mother tells him that he'll do well. 

September approached faster than a blink of an eye. Seungcheol's mother prepared an extravagant breakfast for him. 

"Might as well let you remember all the dishes that I cook because you're going to forget these exist when you get the taste of their food." Mrs. Choi kid and served tons of food for Seungcheol to eat.

"Mum, your dishes are the best. How can I forget?" Seungcheol said sweetly. 

"Trust me, sweetie. I have eaten Hogwarts' food and these are nothing compared to their food." She laughed and ruffled his youngest son's hair. Nevertheless, Seungcheol enjoyed his breakfast before preparing to leave for the school year. 

Jeonghan miraculously woke up before his parents did. He stood up and looked at the luggages he prepared weeks ago, his attention went to his new owl, Gin. His parents bought him one, with a reason that Jeonghan will always remember to write to them. Jeonghan stretched out and went out of his room, preparing his own breakfast which later was disregarded by his Mother who told him he should have woken her up if he's hungry. 

"Mum, I'm fine. Why are you so fidgety about this?" Jeonghan grunted. 

"It's because you're going to Hogwarts. My angel is going to Hogwarts and is going to be a good student." His Mother said and slightly frowned. 

"You don't know how proud I am!" She added, Jeonghan sighed. His Mother is so hard to handle, with her alluring looks that Jeonghan seemed to inherit, it's hard not to fall for her frown. 

"Fine. I'm sorry, mum." He gave up and sat down. His Mother clapped and ruffled his hair, starts to rummage their kitchen to cook. 

Jisoo and his family stayed in Leaky Cauldron so Jisoo had the chance to meet other students but he wasn't much of a talker, he stayed mostly in his room and read the Hogwarts, a History to have a better knowledge of what he needs to expect. If you ask Jisoo what Ilvermorny house he expected to be in, without a doubt, he'd answer Horned Serpent. The house represent the mind and scholars. He always knew he'd fall into that category but looking at Hogwarts houses, he hopes to be in Slytherin more than Ravenclaw and at a pinch of his mind, he remembers Jeonghan. That blonde guy in Madam Malkin's, Jisoo needs to befriend him because Jisoo think having someone who seems to share the same viewpoint as his is a good companion. He couldn't wait to start the school year. 

At the Hogwarts Express, the station was jampacked with students and guardians. His mother and grandmother reminded him to be good and to update them whenever. Jisoo bid his good bye before going inside the train. He waved bye at the window and continued walking. 

"Your Mother and Granny are lovely." He turned around to see Yoon Jeonghan. 

"They are. How about you? Who sent you off?" Jisoo asked, looking through the window when Jeonghan pointed the couple standing outside.

"My mum's a veela and my dad is curse breaker in Ministry of Magic." Jeonghan said proudly, they both started looking for a vacant compartment. 

"My mom works at MACUSA, she handled law enforcement issues with No-majs mostly." Jisoo settles in a small compartment and sits next to the window. 

"So, you're from America then? How come you're going to study at Hogwarts?" Jeonghan plopped in front of him. 

"The letter I got is from Hogwarts and it fascinated me. There's no harm in trying to study in a foreign school. Ilvermorny will sure be fine without me." Jisoo grinned. There was a knock on the glass door, the two of them turn their heads and saw Choi Seungcheol grinning against the door, Jisoo unlocked the door. 

"Hey." Seungcheol greeted them, sitting next to Jisoo. 

"So, Seungcheol, we were just talking about our parents. Tell us about yours." Jeonghan asked him straightforwardly. Jisoo and he shared a look, Jisoo just shrugged. 

"My dad used to be a Quidditch player but settled down when my grandfather made him work for Daily Prophet and my Mom is an alumni of Hogwarts and works in the Daily Prophet as well. I have an older brother who studies in Durmstrang Institute." Seungcheol tells them, it wasn't prestige but they are still one of the long line of Pureblooded family. 

"Then, let's see who beats who in Quidditch." Jeonghan smiled slyly at him, Seungcheol nodded as acceptance of a challenge. 

"Unless you two ends up in the same house." Jisoo chuckled. 

"I think I'll end up in Gryffindor like my Mum though." Seungcheol said with conviction. 

"That'd be good because I'll be in Slytherin with Jisoo, right Jisoo?" Jisoo rolled his eyes when Jeonghan tried to dragged him into their Quidditch competition. 

"I'll let you know that I don't really play Quidditch but whatever floats your boat." Jeonghan let out a dramatic gasped and argued for hours. 

That's how the three of them started off as friends.


	2. One Slytherin, One Gryffindor and Two Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this tackles about the 96 line's first year in Hogwarts. So, if the 95 line is a year older than them. 96 line are in their first year and 95 line are in their second year.

Wen household is a muggle family who is not even aware of Hogwarts until that day Junhui found his letter at the main door of their home. 

"Mum, I think I got an acceptance letter from some school!" Junhui said, mesmerized at the letter in his hands.

"What is Hogwarts? Wait, witchcraft and wizardry?" Jun's father asked, reading along the letter. 

"That seems sketchy." His father added, Jun and his mom looked at him with a frown. Jun shook his head and continued reading the letter. It might seems sketchy for his father but Jun believes everything about it. 

"I want to go to Hogwarts." He said with conviction, his Mum nodded and promised to help him figure out everything while his Dad was reluctant but soon agreed on whatever Jun wanted.

Kwon Soonyoung always have been eager to study in Hogwarts, the thought of it excites Soonyoung. His father used to take him in the Hogwarts grounds whenever he watches the Quidditch tournament, he was always invited by the head mistress thus Soonyoung knows how magnificent the castle is. So when Soonyoung's owl delivered the letter, he almost packed his bag immediately causing his parents to laugh. 

"It's finally time for you to set your foot on the school's premises." His father said in dinnertime. 

"Makes sure you'll be a Quidditch player, Soonyoung. It's a shame if your skills will go to waste." He added, Soonyoung nodded. He was trained to be a chaser, his father practiced his agility and stamina to be one and Soonyoung is determined to be one, hopefully he can be a captain as well. 

"I've heard the Minister's son got his letter as well." Soonyoung's mother said, they are acquainted with the Minister because Soonyoung's father is one of the jury for trials and he is a colleague of the Minister. 

"Wonwoo did, the Minister is delighted that his prodigy will be studying in Hogwarts. There's no other school he trusts more than Hogwarts." His father said, Soonyoung listens intently to their conversation.

It is true, Jeon Wonwoo is a prodigy. Add the fact that his father is the Minister of Magic. The pressure in his shoulder should be heavy but he doesn't mind. His father doesn't push him off but always reminds him of what and whatnot. 

He was just roaming around their Manor when his owl flies to his reach, he immediately saw the letter and showed it to his mother who immediately summoned his father. 

"Ravenclaw will surely be your house." His father said with such pride and honor. His father was once a Ravenclaw. 

"Ravenclaw sounds perfect." Wonwoo answered. He always knew he'd be in that house, he knew it suited him and he doesn't mind. He is actually looking forward to see how Hogwarts molds the best students and turn them into sucessful aurors and even, elites. 

As for, Jihoon, he is a half blood. His father is an auror and his mother is a muggle. He is fully aware of the possibility that he inherited his father's magical skills but he also knew that he might not make it to Hogwarts. There was so much hope in Jihoon, he wanted to be like his father. It seems so exciting for him, all the stories his father had told him. He wants to be an auror as well, the only way to do that is to study in a wizarding school. 

"Jihoon, I have something for you!" His mother said across the room. Jihoon went to his mother who is holding an envelope in her hand with a huge smile in her face. 

"Hogwarts." She said, Jihoon smiled and took the envelope. It is really his, his name written on it. Lee Jihoon. He is certainly going to Hogwarts, he is certainly going to be an auror like his father. 

ㅡ  
It turns out Junhui encounters witches and wizards in daily basis, he found out about it when his friendly old lady neighbor approached him while he was busy staring at his acceptance letter. 

"Hogwarts is a nice place." She said, Jun smiled back. That's when he had ideas of what he's getting himself into. It wasn't just a joke, Hogwarts exists and he will be attending the said school. His mother and father accompanied him to Diagon Alley, two weeks before school starts. 

It fascinated him. Witches and wizards strolling around, brooms on display, owls staring at him with those large eyes. Everything feels magical but it is real, he will be one of them. He feels like he belongs to this new world he just entered. 

He doesn't know where to look, it's all beautiful and amusing but his mother decided for him. He was pulled to purchase his first year books. 

Soonyoung was busy sticking his nose in window of broomshop like every other kid. On display is the latest Nimbus. Soonyoung's broom is a Nimbus as well but his Father strictly reminded him that he wasn't allowed to bring his broom in his first school year. It had to wait and Soonyoung hates waiting. 

He huffed and backed away from the window. 

"Watch where you're going." Soonyoung immediately turned to see a boy holding his books. 

"I'm sorry." He said, the gray haired boy smiled and started walking with his parents again. 

If there's one thing Jeon Wonwoo hates about his life, it is that he can't visit Diagon Alley without attracting attention. He hates it, despise it. He just want to roam around the Alley and visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, get his robes measured, pick his own owl or visit Olivander's shop. He wants to feel like a normal first year but instead, he wakes up by the knock on his door. Saying that all his requirements are already downstairs and Mr. Olivander will personally visit the manor later that day. 

He sulks in his library all day long. He doesn't want to be treated like some kind of royalty whom he isn't. He closed his book and went out of his room, only to be greeted by their family house elf. 

"Lady Jeon wants to see you, Sir." He said, Wonwoo nodded and followed him. 

"I need you to dress casually, dear. Olivander can't travel today due to the massive customers he is currently accomodating. Your father decided that we should visit Diagon Alley." Wonwoo grinned widely and immediately went to his room. 

They arrived at the Olivander's after noon. The alley was still filled with families and their children, Wonwoo quietly followed his Mum to the wandmaker's shop, people on the pavements watches them, fully aware who they are. 

"That's Wonwoo." One girl said dreamily, he turns to smile shyly at her. Earning a blush from her, he continues looking at the shops. 

"Ah, Lady Jeon. You came in perfect timing. I apologize for the short notice." Mr. Olivander said, he looks at Wonwoo next. 

"Young master Jeon." He bowed with respect, Wonwoo bowed down as well. His parents taught him to be humble and still lives in those etiquettes. 

"I have the perfect wand for you, Mr. Jeon." He said with a smile, Wonwoo wouldn't deny that he feels chill by just looking at Mr. Olivander's eyes and half wicked smile. 

ㅡ  
Jun and his parents traveled all the way to King's Cross Station an hour early, afraid that Jun might miss the train. His father was worried about the platform number, saying it does not exist but Jun explains it as he transfer his luggages in a trolley. 

"I know the way, Dad. Trust me." Jun said, his parents helped him push the trolley, approaching the platform between 9 and 10. 

"Let's run if you're both nervous." Jun warned them. They all run towards the brick wall and in a blink of an eye, they were already in Platform 9 3/4. A scarlet and black train in front of them.

"I'm off to the train now so that I can find a decent compartment." Jun loadex off his luggages from the trolley. 

"I love you, Mum and Dad." He kissed their cheeks and immediately hopped to the train, his chest is so full of emotions. Happiness, excitement, nervousness. What is about to happen to him?

Soonyoung found an empty compartment which have the perfect view of the outside, he can see his parents who are waving at him. 

"Shame that you never wrote a letter that you got accepted too." Soonyoung turned his head to smile at the person standing by the glass door. 

"I know the news will still get to you." Soonyoung said. Wonwoo chuckled and sat in front of him. 

"You look decent." Wonwoo kid. 

"Gotta make good impressions." Soonyoung said jokingly. The train started moving so Soonyoung stood up and bid his parents good bye for the last time. 

"Are you planning to join the Quidditch team?" He asked Wonwoo who just started reading a book. 

"I don't play Quidditch that much and you might sulk if I beat you in Quidditch, I know how prideful you are." Wonwoo answered without glancing at Soonyoung who huffed, causing Wonwoo to chuckle. 

Jihoon settled in a compartment with a first year who seems to love sweets, he bought tons of candies and even offered some to Jihoon who politely declined.

"It's my first time eating these." The gray haired boy said, stuffing licorice in his mouth. 

"I'm Junhui, by the way. Wen Junhui." The boy introduced himself with his mouth full. 

"Lee Jihoon." Jihoon shook Jun's hand. Jun smiled sweetly at him before two students barged into their compartment. 

"You took the last Chocolate cauldron." The blonde boy said with a frown. He was talking to Junhui who looked at him with confusion. 

"Jeonghan, please. It's just sweets. Let's go back." The brunette boy tried to pull the Jeonghan guy out of Jihoon and Junhui's compartment.

"Jisoo, no. I wanted those since this morning and this first year just took the last one! Look, he even bought tons of sweets!" The blonde guy said, pointing at all the snack Junhui have beside him. 

"I'm sorry!" Junhui stuttered and stood up. Picking up the snack that the blonde boy wanted. 

"I didn't mean to take it! I'm so so sorry!" Junhui said, Jihoon frowned. Confused on what the hell Junhui is sorry for. The two boys were stunned by Junhui's act of kindness.

"I'm really sorry. Here, take it. I just thought it's yummy. I still have plenty of snacks in here." Junhui handed the chocolate in the blonde's hand. There was silence that enveloped the compartment.

"This guy's a hufflepuff for sure." Jisoo commented and offered a small smile to Junhui. Jihoon agreed with the brunette's remark. 

"Can we please go now, Han? You already have what you want." The boy asked the stunned blonde who is just staring at Junhui who went back to his snacks. 

"He's too nice, I like him." Jihoon heard the Jeonghan guy said but obviously Junhui didn't. Jihoon just sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't need to witness such scene but he just did. 

Jihoon didn't realize how it all started there. He never thought that the guy he shared compartment with and the guys who barged in will be his best friends of the rest of his stay in Hogwarts.


	3. One Hufflepuff, One Gryffindor and One Slytherin

Seokmin's family are muggles. His father works as a biochemist, as well as his mom. Thus, his fascination with biology and chemistry seems to be inherited. Seokmin mostly spends his time studying his parents' previous study and comparing it to other studies. He was studious and he plans to pursue biochemistry but the day he received a letter from Hogwarts changes his views and perspectives. They were logical people but they can't help but believe what's written in the letter. Seokmin was a bit hesitant but his parents persuaded because there's no harm in trying they said.

So he did.

While Kim Mingyu is half and half. His mother works as an Auror along with Jihoon's father. And his father is a muggle but he ran away after Mingyu's little sister was born.

"Mingyu, sweetie. Can you please fetch the mail for me?" His mother asked, Mingyu stood up and took the mail from the box. He was scanning the envelope when he saw one addressed to him. He couldn't help but run back his mother.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" He said with enthusiasm, waving the letter up in the air. His mother looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Will you? Really? Open it! Goodness gracious, Mingyu! I'm so proud of you!" His mother said jubilantly, kissing both his cheek and hugging him.

Xu Minghao. Xu is one of the oldest pureblood families. The bloodline of Salazar Slytherin. Born in a conservative and sophisticated household, Minghao learns how to shut his mouth when it comes to the opinion of letting muggles into the wizarding world. For him, it was not necessary to keep Salazar Slytherin's loath for muggle-born in the family's beliefs but Minghao had no choice but to agree with them.

When he received his letter, he can almost see his grandmother's scowl. She'd been wanting to send Minghao off to Ilvermorny but of course, she wouldn't betray her ancestor by breaking the family tradition. She had to send Minghao to a wizarding school that accepts filthy mudbloods. Those were her words, not Minghao's.

Seokmin somehow figured out how to settle his requirements by sending an owl back to Hogwarts. The headmistress gladly assisted him by telling him where and hows. When they were in the King's cross, Seokmin thank Heavens for spotting some muggle with their luggage and he, with his parents, asked them how and they gladly helped. When Seokmin first saw the Hogwarts express, he couldn't believe it. It was packed with students and their parents bidding goodbye. Owls were being carried inside and sparkly badges of prefects were shining in front of him.

"Honey, this is unbelievable." His mum said to his father. Seokmin looked at them with doubtful eyes, he feels nervous. What if he doesn't belong? What if he's too stupid and incapable of learning magic?

"Pumpkin, you'll be alright." His mother said and smiled sweetly at him.

"You'll be a great student, you always were and will be." His father added. Seokmin sighed and nodded. He kissed his mother goodbye and his father patted his shoulder before he stepped into the train. He doesn't know what's about to happen but he trusts himself.

Mingyu's ecstatic when they arrived at the station. His mother was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Lee whose son is also attending Hogwarts. Mingyu kissed his mom goodbye and went on the train. He looked around and saw the compartments are already filled with students, he walks and found a compartment only occupied by one person. He knocks on the glass door and smiled timidly.

"May I join you? Everyone else's full." Mingyu asked, the boy nodded and smiled back. Mingyu sat quietly and murmured 'thanks'.

"I'm Kim Mingyu." Mingyu offered his hand for a shake.

"Choi Seungcheol." The boy gladly shook his hand.

"First year?" Seungcheol asked, Mingyu nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm a third year. Gryffindor." Mingyu looked at him with so much interest. He wants to be a Gryffindor, too. It was his absolute choice of House.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Seungcheol asked him. He nodded again. It's peculiar to see Mingyu tongue-tied but he is extremely excited about what Hogwarts has to offer him.

"Too bad that you're just a first year. You seem fit for a beater." From his endearing grin, it went to a scowl. His mother wouldn't stop reminding him not to break the rules, not to disobey but there must be a way for him to join the team. He had to, he's been dying to.

"But, if you turn out to be a Gryffindor. I think I can sneak you in our practices and let you be our secret player until second year, yeah?" Seungcheol grinned at him widely. An offer, a very generous offer. Mingyu would be dumb not to accept it.

On the other end of the train, Minghao seems to enjoy the book he's been reading since he sat down. No one tried to barge in his compartment, or he purposely locked the door for him not to be disturbed.

The prefects said that they were almost there. So he decided to change into his robe. Plain robe, with no badge nor house colors. But he ought to know that he will be in Slytherin like all his ancestors were. And he wonders, will he gain friends even if his blood screams mudblood? He felt nervous, then.

"Come on, Jun!" Minghao looked out of his compartment and saw a student pulling a gray-haired male who is reluctant. They have badges of Slytherin in their robes and emerald green in their robes.

Were Slytherins really that loud, he asked himself. He best hope not.


End file.
